Requests
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: look inside for rules
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back so I been reading some stories and decided to make a request story cause there popular so here are the rules **

**1: there can only be Austin and ally or r5 no one out of that **

**2: no gay request I bad at writing those **

**3: you can add them in like rydez (rydel and dez) rish (rocky and trish) etc.  
><strong>**4:can be rated k+-m **

**it can be any genre supernatural, romance, humor, horror, sci-fi anything it can be based off an episode or song or clip in an episode there will be shout outs and upcoming **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like it Laura" ross yelled as he and his girlfriend walked inside there home "well get used to it ross cause boys will stare at me" Laura yelled back "no you're mine and mine only" Ross growled as his hands gripped Laura's hips "Ross let go" Laura said till ross threw her over his shoulder. "Ross!" Laura yelled as she banged on his back. Ross only tightend his grip and headed upstairs. He threw laura down as they reached the bed "Strip" Ross said with force Laura crossed her arms "Dammit laura fucking strip" Ross yelled his eyes dark filled with anger scaring laura.

Laura stripped down till she was in her yellow thong "I didn't want to laura I really didn't but you forced me" Ross shook his head "F-forced to do what" Luara stammered "show my dominate side" Ross growled before pouncing on laura so her back met the sheets. Ross forced two fingers in her thong seeing she was dripping "you dirty girl you like this side of me don't you" Ross growled kissing her neck leaving fire like trail on her neck.

Laura withered under ross she wouldn't admit it but she loved this side of him laura could feel ross' boner on her leg making her wetter. ross shoved one of his digits into Laura's soaking pussy "oh ross" Laura moaned "you love it don't you baby" Ross hissed as he shoved two more in her ross now had three digits in her "YES!" Laura "Ross please I need it" Laura moaned "need what" Ross pushed "Your cock ross I need your cock" Laura whined just like that ross was stripping till he completely naked letting his 10 inch stand proudly "Oh ross I forgot how big you are" Laura groaned Ross gripped the now soaked thong _riiip _the sound of Laura's thong getting ripped "Ross!" laura gasped.

Ross moaned at the sight of laura naked infront of him. Finally ross cracked and shoved his cock into laura who gripped his shoulders "so tight" Ross groaned as he withdrew and slammed back in he repeated the action all night the sound of skin on skin was made till laura came "Ross" she moaned. Ross had withdrew completely from laura who whimpered at the loss feeling. Ross grabbed laura forcing her onto her knees she was facing ross' cock "Suck it" Ross commanded Laura obeyed and licked the tip tasting the pre-cum before engulfing the whole thing.

Laura's hand started playing with the testicles forcing ross to grab her hair as he bucked his hips finally ross came hard in Laura's mouth. Ross collapsed on the floor next to laura "I should get you jealous more often" Laura giggled.

* * *

><p>Done! sorry it took long so I have the upcomings: Auslly rated M. Raura Rated M. Rocky and trish TM


	3. Chapter 3

Body warmth

Why? out of all the days this happens it had to be today, oh how rude of me my name is Ally Dawson I'm 20 years old and stuck in a cave I know how did that happen well you see my friend Trish said she wanted to go ski down a mountain and me being me I agreed till I realized one tiny thing. I CAN'T SKI! so when Trish found out she hired a personal ski instructor for me and let me tell you it may be cold here in north Georgia but he is hot. Tall, tan skin, well built, but one thing that is annoying about him is he's cocky.

So how did I get stuck in a cave well you see Austin the ski instructor had helped me back up the mountain when we were through with the lesson and an avalanche happened he shoved us into some cave when the snow blocked our only exit so now I'm stuck in a cold wet cave with my ski instructor yay (note the sarcasm).

"Ugh, no signal" Austin complained "well we're stuck in a cave so no signal at all" I said rolling my eyes at him "really I didn't know" He retorted "oh my bad I just thought you were a confused bozo!" I shot back "take it back" He growled "make me" I challenged "you better be glad you're a girl other wise we would be beating each other to a pulp" Austin gave me a sick smile "whatever" I said turning back to the snowy wall looking for a small opening that could make the wall collapse.

I walk farther into the cave it was one of those caves where you would find bugs and bats the ones you explore in, well it's to cold for any of that I could barely see anything in front of me 'I should turn back' I thought but before I could turn around I fell into something I felt wet in knew I fell in an cave pond I tried to swim up but my clothes were to heavy I was losing oxygen fast I my eyes are getting tired I knew this was it for me cause I could see the light.

I thought I was dead till I saw a hand reach from the light it wasn't my hand though suddenly I feel my body rising fast. I reached the surface where I took a deep breath and gasped before the rest of me was out the freezing pond I saw I bright light in my face I used my hand to block it as I shivered and chattered "oh god Ally say something" I knew that voice it was Austin he saved me "I-I c-c-can't f-feel m-m-m-my b-body" I shivered violently Austin had picked me up and carried me back to the entrance "I think you have hypothermia" Austin said as he removed my coat then jacket.

Austin removed his and hugged me I felt so warm "what are you doing" I asked "keeping you warm so your blood doesn't rush to your heart" Austin explained I was impressed by his knowledge "you need to stay warm here" he handed me his gray sweater and wrapped it around me "I'll find some way to get out" he got up an walked to the entrance "It's n-no use I checked there's no way out" I said as I wrapped my self tighter in his sweater "so I guess we're stuck in here till help comes" he said as he wrapped his strong his arms around me.

"Can I tell you something" Austin asked I nodded "when I first saw I knew that I have a crush on" Austin said shocking me "I know this sudden and selfish due to your state but could you kiss me incase it's my last time being alive in here" he asked I turn my body and press my lips to his I would never admit it but that was my first kiss "can I ask you something" I said looking at him "could you be my first time like take away my virginity" I asked unsure of how he would react "I would love to" Austin smiled he removed his gray shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers.

I removed my shirt bra and pants leaving me in my thong "I want you to take them off" I said Austin hooked a finger around the rim and gently pulled them I was surprised he didn't rip them off I took off his boxers and I was staring a his 12" cock "you sure about this" Austin asked "yeah" I pressed my lips to his softly his arms pulled me closer I had spread my leg apart letting his cock rub against me.

he laid me on my back and gently pushed in I gaped at the feeling my arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to slowly thrust into me "Austin faster please" I begged Austin gave me a worried look before thrusting faster and harder into me he sucked my neck and massaged my breast as I moaned and groaned at how hard he was going I felt my hyem trying to break Austin did another thrust and it broke there his cock had hit my G-spot.

"Austin" I gasped as he continued to thrust into me "so tight" he grunted out as his hands gripped onto my hips tight "Ally I'm about to" he pulled out and came on the ground "FUCK" he grunted "I still didn't cum" I noted Austin smiled and dove his head between my legs his thick tongue attacking my pussy till I finally came.

I was breathing heavy as Austin hugged me again "I'm glad to spend this time with you ally" Austin whispered "me too" I mumbled my eyes closing as we both fell asleep


End file.
